Hello
by TheCrimsonGhost309
Summary: Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, Hello, I'm still here, All that's left of yesterday... DL Danny/Lindsay Oneshot.


**Well, I don't really know why I wrote it, the idea just popped into my head when I was listening to Hello by Evanescence!**

**Note: Italics are Lindsay's thoughts.**

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was. She had no idea where she was. The only thing she realized was that the place around her looked like a war zone.

_"Whoa, what the hell happened here? Where am I?"_

She staggered to her legs as she got up, & looked around, she tried to remember why she was here, but she couldn't.

_"Alright girl, calm down & focus. Let's start from the beginning. I got to the crime scene with Danny & Stella. The vic's a man in his 20's, he was shot three times in the chest. I was collecting evidence with Danny when Stella came running away from something, she was shouting something about a bomb. We were all running…Oh my God Danny! & Stella! What happened to them? Where are they? I gotta find them!"_

She began walking, looking for them, or at least for any survivors, everything was way too quiet. She hated that uncomfortable silence. She desperately walked faster, looking for anyone. Suddenly, she saw a body on the ground. A woman. She ran there as fast as she could, fearing the worst. "Stella?" But it wasn't her. Her hair wasn't curly. It was a young teenager. "Hello? Can you hear me?" The girl's eyes were closed. Lindsay checked for a pulse, but she couldn't find one. She knew the girl was dead. She just stood there for a minute, staring at her. She didn't know why, but she remembered her young girl, Lucy. She missed her so much right now.

_" Danny. Hey, Linds. c'mon, we gotta keep moving. Don't you want to see them again?"_

She began walking again, not really knowing where she's going. But she thought of Danny & Lucy, Stella & Mac, Flack & Hawkes & Adam. All her family & friends. She needed to find them. She looked at the cloudy sky, & kept walking, her mind keeping her company_._

_Playground school bell rings again,  
Rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello..._

Suddenly, she saw him.

_"What the-? Why is he looking like that?"_

She saw Danny, not far away. She walked quickly until she reached him. "Danny?"

Danny wasn't even looking at her. He was holding & soothing a crying Lucy. She seemed a bit older. Her blonde hair was taller & messier.

Lindsay just noticed that Danny was standing in Lucy's room.

"It's ok Luce, shhh, it's ok now, daddy's here."

"Daddy whe's mummy? I miss her."

"I know sweety, I know. Daddy miss her too. So much."

Shocked, Lindsay stepped forward, only to discover there was nothing where Danny had just been.

She looked around her, only to see him again, in the distance. She walked to him. Danny seemed older, as he was standing with a beautiful blonde woman, wearing a white dress.

"You Look so beautiful Lucy. You've grown so fast. It feels just like yesterday I was reading you Snow White. & now you're gettin' married."

Lucy smiled & said: "Thanks Daddy. But don't forget, I'll always be your little girl. I just wish mum was here with us."

"Me too honey. Me too."

Confused, Lindsay just watched as they both faded.

_"I gotta be dreamin'. It's definitely some crazy dream. Or maybe I'm hallucinating. Maybe I've got PTSD & I'm just imagining this whole thing."_

She saw him again, this time alone. He was sitting on the ground, crying. She didn't know why. She hated to see him so broken. She reached out to him, tried to comfort him.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you Linds. I love you so much. I don't know if I can do this. But one thing for sure, Lucy will never, ever forget you. You'll always be with me."

"Danny what are you talking about?"

He faded again.

"This gotta be the most confusing day of my life."

She looked around her, & continued walking.

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,  
Don't cry..._

Without warning, a scream ripped the silence around her. A scream of agony that nothing physical could've made.

She knew that voice.

She was running faster than she's ever done in her life, towards the voice.

She finally saw them. "Mac. Stella. Flack." She panted. "What's going on here? Where's Danny?"

She heard Stella whisper: "Oh my God. Oh my God." As tears were pouring down her cheeks.

She saw Mac, his eyes watering up, before tears were rolling down them.

She saw Flack, tears already staining his face.

She saw Hawkes & Adam crying silently

She stepped forward.

Sudden realization hit her like a brick wall.

She saw Danny.

On the ground.

Cradling her own dead body.

Her eyes were closed, she knew she wasn't sleeping.

She wasn't going to wake up.

She was a memory.

She slowly stepped to Danny as she heard him whisper: "Please Linds Please. Please Montana. Don't leave me. No no no. Oh God"

Tears were freely pouring down his face like rain as he hugged her body.

She dropped to her knees beside him , cupped his cheek & said: "I love you Danny Messer. Forever."

She hugged him for the last time, as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday….  
_


End file.
